Missing Gifts
|quest=Missing Gifts questline |translation= }} Missing Gifts is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 30.08.2018 Missing Gifts event, for a duration of 6 days only. It goes together with the Missing Gifts questline. Story Tagline: "Missing gifts, secrets and mysteries!" Geography Map areas: starting area (SW-NW), Ravine area (N-NE), Missing Train area (E-SE-S), Private Property area (Center). Structures: *starting area: **'Storage' **'Dwarves Olly & Dolly' **'Railway Station' **'Locomotive' **'Broken Railway Bridge', unlocks the Ravine area *Ravine area: **'Epiphany the Dwarf' **'Dry Fallen Tree', unlocks the Missing Train area *Missing Train area: **'Carriage' **'Flower Fence', unlocks the Private Property area **'Festive Train' *Private Property area: **'Diogenes the Crocodile' **'Accordion' Objects to take home: ... Resources: special resources are Amazing Trees (with Amazing Logs ), Sweet Mint Trees (with Mint Glues ), Balloons (with Deflated Balloon ) fly. Georesources: ... . File:Map_missing gifts_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_missing gifts_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_missing gifts_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_missing gifts_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map Event articles |-|Dwarves Olly & Dolly= }} The Dwarves Olly & Dolly is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. Tagline: "The most responsible gift-loader dwarves. They will help find Epiphany and the missing gifts. They are in shock." Upgrading Dwarves Olly & Dolly to stage 2 gives the message "Hi! Have we been standing like this for a long time? I think so! I'm still in shock, sweet McManus, it's a tragedy! Gift that we were to deliver during the whole following week were stolen along with the train and even with our friend Epiphany! What will happen to poor Epiphany now? What will happen to the holidays? What are we going to tell the Supreme Magicians?!", and enables access to Railway Station. |-|Railway Station= }} The Railway Station is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. Function Tagline: "Materials needed to travel in Missing Gifts are made here." |-|Broken Railway Bridge= }} The Broken Railway Bridge is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. It unlocks the Ravine area. Tagline: *"Repair the Broken Railway Bridge" *"The central part was ruined by a passing train. Lift it to move forward." Upgrading Broken Railway Bridge to stage 2 enables access to the Ravine area. |-|Epiphany the Dwarf= }} The Epiphany the Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. Construction Function Tagline: "An expert in gift delivery. Will reveal the secret behind the hijacked train." Upgrading Epiphany the Dwarf to stage 2 gives the message "Oh, hello! I'm Epiphany! I was, you know, trying to stop the train, but it kind of just kept on going. But I tried my best! Alright, I'll confess. I was sleeping on the platform when gifts were being loaded on the train, and, you know, the train was being very loud. I decided to make it quieter. But the train started moving! I fell off on the first turn. Now I need help. No one will be happy about this… not my friends, nor the Supreme Magicians!" and enables access to Dry Fallen Tree. Quests using the object: *Lost friend: wake up and speak with him |-|Dry Fallen Tree= }} The Dry Fallen Tree is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Carriage= }} The Carriage is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Flower Fence= }} The Flower Fence is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Festive Train= }} The Festive Train is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Diogenes the Crocodile = }} The Diogenes the Crocodile ''' is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the '''XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Accordion= }} The Accordion is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|TEMPLATE= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Missing Gifts. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations